mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Tomasino
'Henry Tomasino ' (1911-1951) was a Soldato in the Clemente, and later the Falcone crime family. He helped Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro immerse into Empire Bay's criminal underworld. History Background Henry was the son of a Sicilian mobster, along with his six brothers. He was sent to America in 1931 to escape Mussolini's clampdown on the mafia. Silvio Tomasino , Henry's father, feared his son would either be drafted into the army or locked up, so he sent his son to the America. In Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of Alberto Clemente, an old family friend. Meeting Vito Vito is introduced to Henry by Joe in Enemy of the State, where Henry asks Vito to steal some gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. Vito does so successfully, but Henry finds out that they expire the next day. He then tells Vito to sell the gas stamps to Gas stations before midnight. He is next seen in Murphy's Law, and on orders of Luca Gurino, Henry asks Joe and Vito to rob a jewellery store owned by someone who owes money to Don Clemente. The robbery doesn't go quite according to plan, as Brian O'Neill and his O'Neill gang also try to rob the store. After an intense shootout with the Irish Mob and the local law enforcement, Vito and Joe escape with the jewellery. In The Buzzsaw, Henry is given a contract by Luca Gurino to kill Sidney Pen, aka "The Fat Man". Henry asks Vito and Joe to act as backup, and tells Vito to go to Harry's Shop to pick up an MG42. The hit goes successfully, until Henry gets shot in the leg by Pen. Pen is then gunned down by Vito and Joe. The two men take Henry to El Greco for medical assistance. After Vito goes to jail, feeling guilty and wanting to repay Joe, he warns him that Luca has put him on his hitlist. Henry's Return Henry isn't seen again until Room Service, where he and another Clemente soldier are taking a beaten up guy out of The Empire Arms Hotel. However, Vito and Joe avoid his attention and successfully assassinate Don Clemente and his top capos, soldiers and possible underboss. Henry then meets up with Vito and asks him to vouch for him and help him get into the Falcone family. Henry is asked to kill Leone Galante to earn his place in the family. However, one of three things happen: either Vito hides in the shower and Henry kills him, Vito escapes with Leo without Henry seeing him, or he catches Vito and Leo and makes a deal with them to let Leo live if he skips town. Regardless, Leo escapes and Henry is then welcomed into the Falcone family. Henry convinces Joe and Vito to enter the drug trade with him, and they borrow money from Bruno Levine, an Empire Bay loan-shark with mafia connections. In order to do so, they buy several kilos of heroin from the Empire Bay Triads. However, some unknown assailants dressed as cops ambush the trio, though they get away, and begin their life in the drug trade. Death On September 24th, 1951, Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park, as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance, they see a man on the ground screaming, and a group of Empire Bay Triads butchering him with meat cleavers. Upon closer inspection, it is revealed to be Henry. Zhe Yun Wong's soldiers had stolen the money and planned on using it to pay off a loan they had recently attained. Mr. Wong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito, and Joe earlier in the game, though Mr. Wong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Wong later revealed that Henry was a rat and was working with the Feds. However, when they drive home, Joe doesn't seem to believe it, and says he doesn't even want to hear about it. Federal Problem The Empire Bay Triads murdered Henry because their inside connection in the Bureau of Narcotics told them that he had been working for the government. This seems odd as Frankie Potts, who is a federal agent, doesn't mention in his files that he or anyone else in the FBI would cooperate with Henry. Still, as Frankie gets into trouble and asks his superiors for help, he is told that they have someone watching his back, but that they could not further disclose who this person is. It is also possible that Henry wasn't an informant at the time of Frankie's investigation, he could have started working for them after the fall of the Clemente family. Also, Leone Galante later seems to confirm to Vito that Henry was a rat (This could be explained by the fact that Mr. Wong claims Henry is an informant for the Bureau of Narcotics. In the early '50s, there was very little cooperation between the FBI and the Bureau of Narcotics, due to the fact that Harry Anslinger, a Narcotics agent, publicly spoke out about the existence of the Mafia at a time when J. Edgar Hoover, the FBI's director, was claiming that it did not exist). It is heavily implied that Henry was working with the feds, though it is possibly a lie made up by the Triads as a way to justify his death. In Per Aspera Ad Astra, Leo states "He was working for the Feds! He was a fuckin' rat. That's why Mr. Chu's people did what they did." It could still be a lie, considering Leo might have been swayed by the triads. Personality It seems that Henry didn't like to talk about his personal life. Judging by the reports made by Frankie Potts he maintained good connections with high ranking members of the city's mafia. Not much is really known about Henry as he did not like to talk about himself and his life. He was very reserved and had few friends, but not to the point of being antisocial; keeping a pleasant, affable demeanor when with others. Henry was very knowledgeable about the various criminal organizations in Empire Bay. Henry was very different from most of the other mobsters, being very level-headed, proper, and refined. He wasn't crude and didn't have the vices many of the others have. He was very much an "old-school" or "man of honor" type mafioso with strong morals and values. However, Henry was no evangelist, as he seemed to be a frequent visitor of strip clubs (the Cathouse to be exact) in Empire Bay. He is in his mid-thirties in his first appearance. Henry was also a role model for Vito and Joe, and also a mentor of sorts, who helps them ascend the criminal ladder. The only time Henry smiles is when he, Vito, and Joe are selling drugs and singing in their car. Family *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (mother) *Silvio Tomasino (father, deceased) *Bettina Canavosio (wife, deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (brother) *Fausto Tomasino (brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (brother) *Pietro Tomasino (brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (brother) Trivia *He is 6'0" and 175lbs. *According to a news report after his death he was a struggling entrepreneur, another claims he had intrests in waste disposal and construction. *According to Frankie Potts' files, he has several addresses, but he mainly lives at The Empire Arms Hotel. *He was married to Bettina Canavosio, who is now deceased. It is not known how or when she died. *His birthday is two days after Alberto Clemente's. *He frequents Freddy's Bar and Restaurant, which is the front of operations for the Clemente Family. *Originally, Henry wields a Colt M1911A1, he changes to a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver (.357 Magnum) later on in the game. *The radio news claimed that Henry was a business man in the meat packaging business. It is likely that Henry was in charge of the business operations of Clemente's Slaughterhouse. *He drives a white and and beige Shubert Beverly in the 1950's segment. It is unknown what car he drove in the 1940s, although it may have been a Lassiter Series 69, which he drove as seen in the Christmas Confession trailer. *He may be a distant relative of Frank Vinci as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. Therefore Vinci's mother might have been a sister of Henry's paternal grandfather. Judging from the age difference between Henry and Frank Vinci, this would mean that Henry's father and Frank Vinci are cousins. *He bears a slight resemblance to Dean Martin, a popular entertainer of the time. The Song "That's Amore" performed by Martin will play on Empire Classic Radio just moments before his gruesome murder. *He wears his tie with a Windsor knot. *He may represent Jimmy "The Gent" Conway from the 1990 gangster classic "Goodfellas" as he is the oldest out of Vito and Joe, who may also resemble Henry Hill and Tommy DeVito. He also quotes him by saying "where am I gonna go, what am I gonna do". *His name may be a reference to Don Lionele Tommasino from Mario Puzo's "The Godfather". *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolised when they were children. This is possible as when Joe and Vito were 11 and 10, respectively, Henry will have been 24/25. He probably would have already been a respected mafioso at that age. * His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is often associated with bad luck. Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13, the same number that's closely associated with bad luck. * Ironically, he goes to church every Sunday, suggesting that he is a devout Catholic. (This is also why he recognizes the Bible quote Bruno uses in Chapter 12). *Henry is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Eddie. *There are clues from the beginning that he may not be who he says he is, in fact, Vito questions and doubts Henry several times throughout the story. This gives very crucial hints about what we learn about him towards the end of the game. *Henry is considered to be a source of bad luck whenever he assigns Vito and Joe to do a job for him. For example in Enemy of the State he assigned Vito to steal gas stamps from the O.P.A. which resulted in Vito getting arrested and being sent to prison. Another time is when Henry sent Vito and Joe to rob the jewelry store and they got into the altercation with the Irish gang who happened to be robbing the place on the same night. In addition, the hit on Sidney Pen, which got them and Henry himself nearly killed in the process, and years later the drug dealing business, which resulted in Carlo taking nearly all the earnings from the drug dealings, with not enough money to pay Bruno's loan back and eventually Henry's own death at the hands of the Triads as well as Vito and Joe finding themselves in a huge mess at the end. *It is mentioned in the family album that his only motivation is his pride and loyalty, and this is what he is known for by the Mafia. *He seems to be valued highly by Alberto Clemente, as Clemente is known for being very tough on his men (even Luca Gurino fears him), although Henry seems to have been treated differently. *Some time after Vito went to prison, Joe stopped seeing Henry completely. It is unknown where Henry was and what he was doing during those years he was "absent" from Vito's and Joe's perspective. *He wears a black tailored suit with a red tie and either a white, beige, or dark red shirt. In one of the artworks, it appears he is wearing a brown suit. Henry's undershirt is always randomized and will change every time the player plays a chapter. For example, if the player decides to restart an entire chapter, Henry will always wear a different colored shirt. *Henry's voice was changed, along with many other features from the very first trailer of Mafia II to "The Buzzsaw" trailer. From then on it remains the same. *Mafia II Avatar items were made available for purchase on the 18th of November 2010 for the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. "Henry's Suit" (240 MS Points) consists of his default Suit with a yellow shirt and red paten tie. *He was born in 1911 the same year the Colt M1911A1 was made. *In Frankie Potts files, we are told that he is involved in running a labour racket down at the docks. *Based on his movements in Chapter 12, it is possible that he carries two guns with him. While visiting Bruno, one of the guards will tell Henry, Vito, and Joe to put any weapons on a table. Henry is then shown placing his Colt M1911A1 on the table, and then reaching back into his suit, but the scene changes before you see what he's reaching for. Later at the Sea Gift shootout, Henry is using a Colt M1911A1 in the cutscene, but uses a Smith and Wesson Model 19 revolver in the mission. Mission Appearances Mafia II *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon (Killed) Joe's Adventures *Witness - Frozen Memories Gallery 08.jpg|Henry about to kill Sidney Pen File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Henry with friends Joe and Vito. File:Henry_Tommasino.png|Henry's early appearance File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-052.png|Henry at the cathouse File:Franki_files_ht.jpg ht.jpg File:Vlcsnap-2010-09-23-22h24m11s20.png File:Hentom.jpg|Henry's mugshot File:Henryart.jpg|Henry Tomasino artwork. Dean martin fc.jpg|Dean Martin mafia2 2010-11-14 16-23-28-76.png|Henry and Joe at the Bar thumblg (1).png|"Henry's Suit" from the Xbox Live Avatar Marketplace. File:Henry-Joe's_Adventures.jpg|Henry in Frozen Memories warning Joe. File:Henry-tomasino-foto.jpg Tomasino, Henry Tomasino, Henry Category:Mafia II Category:Death Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Soldato Category:Traitors